


Cuddles

by scarhead_5_88



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bromance, Complete, Family, Family Fluff, Group Cuddling, Mentioned Super Junior Ensemble, One Shot, Other, Team as Family, sleeping eunhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarhead_5_88/pseuds/scarhead_5_88
Summary: For all the things the boys went through, the one thing that kept them together was them being the part of Super Junior family and no matter what they had to go through, at the end of the day, they deserve to cuddle and hold on to each other, so they can wake up to a new morning and face the world... as a family.
Relationships: Super Junior Ensemble/Other(s)
Kudos: 29





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petalishelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/gifts).



> This small one shot has no pairing but is about Super Juniors as a family. One big beautiful, fluffy family.

The moment Donghae entered the dorm, he knew who had made the mess that looked like the something has exploded there. Even the sofa cushions were laying haphazardly in places where it was not supposed to be. He knew that Leetuek hyung is going to be furious when he sees this mess, because he cleaned the dorm only yesterday. So before Leetuek hyung had the chance to turn into a murderer, he went to look for the source of the mess. He went inside looking around, calling out “Hyukjae-a… you are in so much trouble, if hyung saw thi-” but stopped short because of the scene in front of him as soon as he entered the dining room. Hyukjae was sound asleep under the dining table, curled up in a ball cuddling the new puppy he brought to the dorm yesterday. It melted his heart to see his best friend sound asleep among the rucus of a room, with mess everywhere and the spot where he was lying on the floor was the only place where he could actually see the floor. Naturally, he couldn’t resist taking a picture of it. He wanted to go and curl up beside him and if hyung is going to yell at them, it would be completely worth it. Although, just realising what would make this perfect, he sent the picture to his friend with the caption “want to join?” with a wink emoji and got an instant reply back : “be there in 5 minutes, I was on the way anyway” with a broad smile emoji. So he went around to do a bit of damage control before his friend could arrive. He tried very hard to be as quiet as possible to clean the mess in the living room, just when he did a decent job there, Siwon burst inside the room asking a smiling Donghae, “is he still sleeping?” with the excitement of a child, for which Donghae nodded with the same excitement that matched Siwon. They giggled like little kids as they tiptoed to the dining room, grabbing the sofa cushions. Once Siwon actually saw Hyukie sleeping under the dining table, he asked Donghae in a whisper, “was he always this tiny?” with a fond smile and they both got on their knees and crawled under the table on either side of Hyukjae and Siwon slid one of the cushions he grabbed, very carefully under Hyukjae’s head and they both lied down on either side of him carefully so as to not wake either Hyukjae or the tiny puppy. Donghae whispered a “Jal Ja” and they scooted closer to Hyukjae and they both fell asleep surprisingly immediately. 

Sometime later when the hyungs entered the dorm, it was unusually quiet because they knew that Donghae and Hyukjae didn’t have any schedule today and was supposed to be in the dorm. Leetuek went straight to the refrigerator to get a drink and Shindong went inside the dorm to find their personal trouble makers, but came bursting out of the room saying in a rushed whisper, “hyung! Hyung! Come quick, you have got to see this” and didn’t wait for Leeteuk to respond as he grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dining room. The moment Leetuek entered the room, the first thing he saw was the mess and he could feel his anger rising on his face, but he turned to look at Shindong who was tugging at his elbow and turned to look at what he was pointing at. When he saw his favourite (Shh… don’t tell the others) grown, dongsaengs all cuddled up together under the table, all the anger and tiredness he felt from a long tiring day seemed to melt away and he couldn’t help but to smile at them fondly. 

While he was staring at them fondly, thinking of all the things they have gone through and how there were times he wanted to just up and leave and asking himself just why, after all these years he is still putting up with this, looking at the scene in front of him he knew exactly why. Shindong beside him was taking a picture of this and did the exact same thing that Donghae did and posted the picture in the group chat. When Leetuek’s phone pinged the notification, he looked up at Shindong and all Shindong did was gave a lopsided smile and whisper, “we deserve this today hyung” with a shrug, eliciting a smile and nod from Leeteuk, but that didn’t stop him from asking, “Chulie?” “he is in the group too hyung, don’t worry” and went inside to get pillows and blankets. 

Leetuek went out to the living room and called Heechul, because he knew he just had to. Heechul picked the call in the second ring, “are you in the dorm too tueki-a?” was the first thing he asked when he picked up and Leetuek just nodded the response, “yaa, did you just nod without answering me?” he asked from the other end of the line laughing a throaty laugh which made Leetuek chuckle as he responded by saying, “just get here in 5 minutes you asshole, screw all your schedules, we all miss you and we fucking deserve this much. So just get your busy ass here or I am going to drag your sorry ass here myself if I had to, understood?” “Understood Hyung!” Heechul replied with a mock salute in his voice. “I am already in the car you asshole. I have already missed so much and there is no way I am missing this. See you in 5 minutes” and hung up the phone.

In the next 10 minutes, the dorm was full of the members and the dorm looked like how it looked when they were trainees. The last one to arrive was Kangin and the first thing he did entering the dorm was give his members a huge bear hug. “I missed you all” he said into the hug and the others reacted by hugging him tighter and punching his back. Once they hugged enough, kangin looked around the dorm and asked to no one in particular, “Was it always this small?” and others couldn’t help but look around and have a nostalgic smile on their faces, and tears running down the cheeks in Leetuek’s case. 

Shindong, as always the sensible one, “if you guys keep standing here, they will wake up soon. Are we doing this or what?” for which they all scrambled to grab a pillow or a blanket that Shindong was holding out and tiptoed into the dining room and thankfully, the three of them were still sound asleep. So, they all cramped next to each other under the table and huddled closer, Leetuek covering the three with a blanket first before lying down at the far end, Heechul on the other end. He gave a smile to his long time friend that told a thousand feelings that spoken words never could and lied down beside Yesung, pulling him closer when Yesung whispered “you did well Hyung, Jal jayo” and that moment Leetuek knew, if he had to do all this again, he would do it all a thousand times over without batting an eye, because at the end of the day, it was all worth it if he get to have this family that he earned.


End file.
